It's All About Ireland
by annipe
Summary: A new country presents herself to the Axis Powers, but is she trustworthy enough for poor Italy? Rated M for sex, nudity, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

-The time is 2035-

"Italy! Quit making so much noise!"

Germany was sitting in his study at his desk, thinking of new ways to effectively attack the enemy. Or, at least he was trying to; Italy was elsewhere in the house, clanging and clambering. It was too hard for the man to think with all the ruckus, and yet, it failed to subside.

"ITALY! KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE!" he screamed as he jumped up and pounded to the door, flinging it open and stomping towards the noise. The racket was extremely loud as he reached the kitchen, so he turned and pushed the door open, revealing a fast-moving Feliciano.

"Italy, what are you doing?" Germany asked.

"Oh, hi, Germany! I'm making pasta for dinner! It's going to be extra special, just for you and me!" the happy Italian replied.

Germany sighed. "But why all the noise?"

"Well, good cooking makes all kinds of noises. I'm sorry, Germany. Was I disturbing your studies?"

"Yes you were."

"Aw, I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you! Our date will be extra special, just like dinner!

"Our…date?"

Italy stopped moving. "Of course. What else would it be?"

"Italy," Ludwig stuttered, "I don't have time for a date."

"Oh, come on, Germany! There's always time for a nice, romantic dinner!"

"You're starting to sound like France," Germany mumbled, "but I'll settle for this date you are planning."

"Yay!" Italy exclaimed as he jumped up and began cooking again. Germany sighed and sauntered out of the kitchen and back to his study, the clatter of pots and pans reverberating off the walls. It was beginning to drive him crazy, and he was about to cancel Italy's plans, when the doorbell distracted him from his thoughts. Ludwig grumbled under his breath as he clomped to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Austria standing casually in front of him, a hand on his hip.

"What do you want, Roderich?" he asked, sounding very burdened.

"I think you should come with me. There's something I need you to see."

Germany sighed, again. "What could possibly be so important that it's cause for interrupting my studies?"

"Just come look," Roderich demanded, irritated.

Germany stepped out of his home and followed Austria down the cobble path and to a nearby forest. They went in and walked on for several minutes, Austria with a small step of determination and Germany with a wild step of I-want-to-go-home. As the two went further into the forest, however, Germany began to hear music and voices. The two finally came to a clearing at around dusk and what Germany saw blew him out of the water.

It was a group of women, all in beautiful, red gowns and barefoot with long, red hair adorned with white flowers, dancing gleefully around a fire. There were men seated around the women, playing instruments like the flute, fiddle, and guitar, and others that Ludwig had never seen before.

But what caught Germany's eye was the only woman dressed in a white gown. She was the most beautiful girl of them all, he thought, and would do anything to get the chance to woo her.

She stopped dancing and glanced over at him and Austria, noticing that Germany was looking at her. She smiled, and as his face grew hot, she walked over to him.

"Hello. How do you do?" she inquired.

"F-F-Fine. Absolutely wonderful. And you?" Germany replied.

She laughed. "Well. We are celebrating the marriage of my sister, Scotland."

Austria gave her a surprised look. "Scotland? Then you must be-"

"Ireland, yes. And who might you two be?"

"I am Germany," Ludwig said before Austria could answer, "and this is Austria."

"Pleased to meet you," Ireland said, smiling brightly at Germany. Just then, Italy came bursting through some bushes, screaming, "Germany! Germany! Germany! There you are! I thought you'd run off without me!" He paused and stared at Ireland. "Who is this?"

"Italy, this is Ireland," Germany told him, still looking deep into her green eyes. Italy noticed how Germany was acting towards Ireland, and began to grow a bit jealous.

"We need to go, Germany. Dinner is ready."

"Is it now? Is there enough food for three?"

"I made plenty of food. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Germany hesitated for a moment or two, "I thought it would be nice to invite Ireland over for dinner." He glanced over at her. "If you want to, that is."

Ireland smiled and replied, "I'd love to, but I must stay for the wedding."

Germany's heart sank, but he couldn't stifle his desire to have this woman. "Well, it isn't quite finished yet, so you can still join us after your wedding."

"That would be delightful. Or, if you would like, you can all stay for the wedding."

Germany smiled. "I would love that."

The three newcomers sat beside the musicians and watched the ladies dance. Germany and Austria were very entertained, but Italy was not. When Germany noticed this, he leaned close to the brunette and breathed into his ear, "What is the matter?" But Italy didn't say a word.

When it was time for the bride to enter, everyone stood and watched as a striking young woman walked into the clearing, bouquet in hands. Her long, brown hair swayed and danced in the fire light and her gown sparkled with the stars. She stood next to a tall, sleek man in a simple groom's suit; Germany didn't recognize him at all. One of the dancing women whispered to him, "That's London. He's a neutral city. Not very known."

The bride and groom said their vows, exchanged their rings, and were deemed husband and wife, and the whole party exploded with delight and cheers. They were about to break into song and dance again when Ireland broke away from the group and smiled at Germany.

"Shall we?"

The blond extended his arm and she took it, and the couple led the way back to the house.

Italy flared up with anger as he and his fellow country followed out of the clearing. Austria strutted next to him, smirking to himself.

"Has the pretty young lady stolen the love of your life?" he teased. Italy was silent as he stared off in the direction his beloved Germany had gone off. Steaming, he tromped off faster, leaving Austria behind.

* * *

><p>Back at Germany's house, Italy was blindly shoveling pasta onto three plates as he watched Ireland and Germany talking and laughing; they seemed to be getting along very well, and he didn't like that. What if she stole his heart away? What if they wanted to be together forever? What if Germany forgot about him?<p>

As these questions swam through his brain, Italy served the food and wine to the couple. He had worked so hard to make the table look nice for Germany: white candles were lit, red rose petals had been sprinkled along the dark wood, and a bouquet of black, red, and yellow roses were carefully placed in a vase at the center.

Throughout the meal, Germany and Ireland chatted, and at one point, Ireland had asked Italy about himself and his home. Italy had almost had a change of heart about the girl as her eyes lit up when he described the art and architecture. She also commented on the food, saying she'd never had anything like it before.

"You've never had pasta?" Italy sweated, bewildered.

"No. We Irish eat mostly bread, seafood, and pork." She replied.

Italy's face lit up at this notion, but he grew a bit more ecstatic when Ireland put down her fork and scooted out from the table.

"I'm afraid I must go back to the others. My sister will be angry with me if I don't return soon."

"I'm sorry if we kept you too long," Germany said. "I hope you can visit us again sometime."

Ireland grinned. "I'm sure I will. How could I stay away from such a cute couple?" She winked ant Italy, stood up, and left.

The second the door closed, Italy jumped up and ran to Germany, hands on his hips. "How dare you do this to me? I thought you loved me! Why would you let this woman steal you from me? We are supposed to be together forever! Italy and Germany! Feliciano and Ludwig! Come one, Germany? Why would you leave me for a silly girl like her? I'm your baby! ME!" tears dribbled down his cheeks as he yelled, and Germany, feeling bad, picked him up and took him to his room, sitting him down on the bed.

"Calm down, Italy. Now tell me what's wrong," the blond said, sitting next to Italy and stroking his cheek.

"This girl, she has distracted you from me. I had dinner made up all special for you, and it was going to be a nice night, a perfect date. But then you invited her over and ruined it all! I wanted it to be just you and me," he cried, burying his face into the man's chest. Germany, feeling guiltier by the second, pulled the brunette onto his lap and brought their lips together. Italy responded passionately, grabbing at Ludwig's tie to pull him closer.

"I will never leave you," Germany breathed. "You are mine forever."

Italy didn't reply, but instead started unbuttoning Germany's jacket and shirt. He peeled the clothing off and ran his hands over the blonde's chest, pecking at his neck down to his nipples. Germany moaned softly and unbuttoned his pants, letting his hardening cock poke out. He ripped Italy's shirt off and rubbed the tip of his erection against his bare chest, making him smile with delight.

"This is going to be fun, Germany!" Italy said happily.

"Yes… It… is…" Germany grunted. He unbuttoned Italy's pants and slid them down his legs, sticking two of his fingers into his tightened ass hole. Italy yelped with pain, but bit his lip to hold back a yell and began to move his hips back and forth on Germany's lap, moving them faster the more the man moaned. Germany's dick was fully erected, and he wished to reach his climax soon, so he flung Italy onto his stomach and laid down on his back, pushing his slowly deluging tip into the brunette. Italy held his breath so as not to scream.

"Does that hurt, my love?" Germany whispered into Italy's ear. He squeaked silently as his reply.

"Please, Germany. Go in! All the way! I'll ignore the pain!" Italy begged.

"No. If it hurts, I must prepare you." The German stood up and walked out of the room, soon returning with a bottle of lubricant. He poured a bit onto his fingers, slipping them inside of Italy's raw entrance and moving them around inside and out. When Germany felt that the brunette was ready, he slowly stuck the head of his erection inside him, shoving it in all the way in one, powerful motion.

"Oh! That's amazing! More! More!"

"As you wish, my dear," Germany said as he actuated inside his lover. Italy groaned and howled with pleasure, continuously begging for more. Germany grabbed Italy's stomach and pulled back into a sitting position, dragging Italy into his lap, penis still in place; this fix pushed Germany's hardened member farther into Italy's ass, bringing out more cries of pain and bliss. Ludwig reached around and grabbed Italy's dick, rubbing his hand up and down the length, causing it to quickly harden. Pre-cum seeped out of the slit, which pleased the blond.

"Germany, I'm going to… aaaaaaaaaah! Eeeeeeeeeh…" Feliciano moaned as the pearly white liquid poured out of his tip and onto Germany's hand. The man brought his hand up to Italy's mouth, who then started licking the cum off like a cat. Saliva ran down Italy's chin as Germany started the hand job again, coming closer to his own release. When he finally did reach his climax, he arched his back, driving his cock farther into Italy's ass, ejaculating his seed into the brunette, who shrieked with surprise.

"Germany! Germany! Germany!" was all he could say; he didn't know what else to do.

"Hush, mein Feliciano." Germany whispered.

"Germany… I'm… tired…"

"Then let's retire," Germany said softly, laying Italy down on the bed and falling down next to him. Italy instantly fell asleep, still connected to Germany, who pulled him as close to his bare chest as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy woke up, still entwined with Germany, the sun shining bright through the curtains. He smiled and shook his bedfellow awake.

"Germany! It's morning! Let's go get something to eat! It'll help you think of ways to win the war!"

Germany grunted his reply, and sat up, stretching. He got out of the bed and put on his pants; Italy followed suit and pulled his pants up, since they had never been fully taken off the night before. He went to take his first step, but as he lifted his leg, a wave of pain shot through him, and he cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Germany! GERMANY!" he yelled. Germany jumped over the bed, grabbed Italy's arm, and hoisted him up.

"I think I may have been a little too rough on you last night," he told Italy.

"No, Germany! You weren't! I had fun! We should do it again tonight!" he replied in a nervous tone, not wanting Germany to think he was a baby.

"I don't think so, mein Lieb; maybe some other night. For now, let's eat breakfast, ja?" He guided Italy out of the bedroom and into the dining room, sitting him down and walking into the kitchen to make a delicious meal.

About half an hour or so later, Germany walked out with his arms full of food. Italy looked at the dishes with awe as the blond set them down, salivating at the sight of all the bread, toast, marmalade, cold cuts, and liverwursts.

"Dig in, mein Süss," Germany said, running a hand through Italy's hair as he immediately started forking a wurst into his mouth.

"It's de-rishus, Germany!" Italy exclaimed, mouth full of peach toast and meat.

"Gut, I'm glad you like it."

Italy swallowed and looked over at Germany. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

German sat in the chair next to Italy. "Huh? Oh, I'm not hungry. You go on."

"Not hungry? But there must be something."

"Well…" Germany hesitated as he discreetly put a hand down to stroke the groin area of his pants. Italy stared on for quite awhile before finally realizing what it was the German wanted. When he did figure it out, he smiled and immediately slid under the table.

"Italy, what are you-" Germany began, but before he could finish, the brunette was undoing his pants and fondling the organ that stuck out.

"Don't worry, Germany. I'll feed your hunger," the Italian said softly, stroking the member until it was completely erect and spilling with a small amount of cum.

"Wow, Germany! You must have been really hungry!" Italy said before taking the entire length into his mouth at once. Germany gasped and arched his back, forcing his cock farther into Italy's mouth, making him choke a bit. But he didn't stop; he sucked on Germany's dick, running his tongue over it, swallowing whatever cum flowed out. Soon after, Germany felt his release coming.

"Italy, I'm going to-"

But it was too late. The hot liquid shot down Italy's throat, causing him to sputter and gag. Italy pulled away and coughed into his arm, his face turning a bright red. When he finished his fit, he licked cum off his lips, moaned, and went right back to sucking on his lover's penis.

Germany sunk back into his chair, moaning loudly from the blow job. He grabbed Italy's head and forced it forward, digging his dick farther into Italy's mouth. Italy pulled away from the hardened member and began licking the tip clean of cum that was still coming out. It was so delicious, so sweet. Italy had never had anything like it before. He thought to himself to do this more often, knowing that both men could benefit from it.

Italy was preparing to put the shaft back into his mouth, but there was a knock at the door, causing both men to sit inert, hushed. Another knock. Germany acted first, pushing Italy away and zipping up his pants, buttoning them as he rushed to the door. When he opened it, Austria was standing before him.

"Ugh, what do you WANT, Austria?" Germany said, quite agitated.

Austria rolled his eyes. "I'm going on a trip to Ireland and thought you two would be interested in going."

"Why..."

"Well if you don't want to, that's fine, but she is going home and you may not get another chance to see her."

Germany straightened up and called to Italy, who was still under the table, "Italy! We're going on a trip!"

"A trip?!" A loud thump sounded from the dining room, followed by a loud "OUCH!", and then a frantic Italy running to Germany's side. "How exciting! Where to?"

"Ireland," Austria said with a smirk.

Italy frowned."Why?"

"Because we thought it'd be nice to get to know her better."

"Italy, please. It might be nicer than you think," Germany persuaded.

"Germany, I don't want to go. I want to stay here, and I want you to stay with me," Italy whined.

"But it will be such a good experience for you both," Austria said, still smirking. "Maybe you'll get the chance to talk her into being an Axis Power."

"The Axis Powers don't need a silly girl like her!" Italy said, hands on his hips.

"Italy please-," Germany began.

"No! We are not going!"

* * *

><p>"Why, Germany? Why?!" Italy cried, big, wet tears falling off his face and onto the seat he was sitting in. The three were in the terminal of an Austrian airport, waiting for their flight to be called. It had taken some time and strength, but Germany and Austria had finally gotten Italy's suitcase packed and shoved it and a squirming Italian into the car. Italy had whined and complained the entire trip, and had started crying after lunch.<p>

"Would you stop that? You're making a scene," Austria said.

"I'm not going!" Italy retorted, folding his arms and sniffling.

"Yes you are. You have no choice," Germany said, putting an arm around him. "C'mon, Italy. It'll be fun!"

"Flight number 45621 to Ireland," a voice said over the intercom. The three men stood up, along with a few others, and got out their plane tickets, heading over to the boarding entrance. Germany handed his and Italy's tickets to the flight attendant and walked through the gate and took their seats on the plane.

"I want off," Italy pouted.

"Nein, Italy. You are staying here," Germany replied, frustrated.

"What is your problem, anyways? Do you not like Ireland?" Austria asked, giggling.

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to steal Germany away from me!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Germany demanded, smacking a hand over Italy's mouth.

Several hours later, the pilot came on and told them to fasten their seatbelts, and then they took off into the air. The trip was only four hours long, and when they landed, Italy jumped up and immediately went to the front, screaming at the flight attendant to take them back.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed as he pulled Italy back to their seats. Italy began to cry into Germany's chest, saying in between his heavy sobs, "Don't… leave… me!"

"Italy, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you," Germany whispered into Italy's ear, holding him close and trying to soothe him. Austria stood watching the couple, laughing under his breath.

"This is ridiculous. C'mon, let's go," he said, grabbing his things from the compartment above. Germany got his things as well, shoving Italy's carry-on into his arms and forcing him ahead.

Once everyone was off the plane and had collected all of their belongings, they hailed a taxi cab and bunched up in the back seat, travelling for another hour or so until they reached the hotel that Austria had checked them into back at home.

"I've booked two rooms so that you two could be together," Austria said to the couple, handing them their keys. "I'm right next to you, so don't make too much noise."

Germany and Italy went into their rooms and unpacked, then sat on the bed next to each other. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Italy fell over sideways onto Germany's lap.

"Let's have fun, okay?" he said to the blond.

"Not now," Germany replied, placing a hand on Italy's head.

"Germany," Italy said seductively, "I know you want to."

"Stop trying so hard, Italy." Surprise flashed across his face when Italy shoved a hand down the German's pants, grabbing the shaft and running a thumb over the head. With the other hand, he lifted Germany's shirt and kissed his stomach, stretching his neck so as to reach his soft nipples.

"Italy…" he didn't know what to say. Should he stop the brunette from doing what he wanted or should he give the boy what he wanted, knowing very well that he wanted it, too?

He didn't have time to think, because Italy was already sitting back up, sliding his hands up the blonde's shirt and pulling it over his head. Germany leaned forward and pressed his lips against Italy's, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Italy responded with his own muscle, pushing it inside Germany's mouth. The two swapped saliva while Germany took off Italy's shirt and unzipped his pants, allowing Italy's erecting dick to slip out. He fondled the protruding organ until it was completely stiff with a bit of milky fluid spilling out of the tip. Italy moaned and arched his back as Germany kissed his chest and neck softly, running the tips of his fingers over his back. It tickled slightly, but Italy just giggled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Just then, Germany flung Italy onto his stomach and sat on his back. His penis was throbbing with pleasure and he needed to do something about it. He wanted to fuck Italy, but he needed to prepare him first. The man looked around the room quickly and noticed that there was absolutely nothing he could use as lubrication, and he couldn't wait much longer, so he just grunted and shoved himself into Italy as far in and as hard as he could, causing Italy's head to shoot up and emit a shriek of pain.

* * *

><p>Ireland was dancing gracefully on her toes, quickly turning towards the wall as he father sat back in the shadows and watched. She finished the combination with a grande jete. Her father clapped his hands in amazement as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.<p>

"Was it good?" she asked him.

"Much better! I can see you been working hard on your turns, my sweet. Keep it up and you'll be rich in no time!"

"I'm glad. Now, you said you had a task for me?"

"Yes. Some new countries have entered our home and are needin' of military help, but we can't have none of it. I need you to infiltrate them, deceive them, my sweet. Find out all you can about them, and report it back to me."

"Yes, Daddy."

"What a sweet child you are," he said, smiling at his daughter with an unusual brightness that he only revealed to her. Ireland pulled off her pointe shoes and rubbed her feet; they were red and bloody from dancing so hard on them for so long. She shrugged off the pain and stood up, turning to walk out the door, but her father stopped her with one last request.

"Henrietta?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Bring a knife with you."

* * *

><p>Germany was quickly thrusting in and out of Italy when Austria knocked on the door.<p>

"Ireland is here. You need to get ready so that we can go on a tour."

"Just…" Germany grunted. "Just a… minute."

"Ah! Germany!" Italy yelled unexpectedly.

"Come on, you two. We don't have time for this."

"Just a minute, I said. I'm almost done."

"No. Now!"

"Almost…"

"NOW, GERMANY!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Italy screamed when Germany released into him. Germany moaned when he felt Italy's cum spill out onto his hand from rubbing him so quickly. He heard Austria grunt and stomp off, laughed, and sat up, forcing Italy to suck the cum off his hand.

"Komm, mein Lieb. Get dressed," he told the brunette.

"Y-y-yes," he whimpered, shaking from the pain of being fucked without preparation.

A few minutes later, after the couple had gotten ready, they walked over to Austria's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, Germany knocked again; no answer. When he didn't get a reply after pounding on it, Germany picked the lock and opened the door, walking in on Ireland on Austria's bed, a hand in his unbuttoned pants and kissing him tenderly.

"So you bitch at us for having sex and you're in here getting a hand job?" Germany chastised.

Austria stopped kissing Ireland and looked over at the blonde. "I got tired of waiting for you."

"Are we going to leave or what?" Italy squeaked, still in pain from earlier. Germany picked Italy up and carried him out of the room while Austria pulled himself together and followed with Ireland at his side.

"Where are we going first?" Germany asked Ireland with excitement.

"I thought I'd show you where I live," she replied with a smile.

"That sounds lovely."

The girl led them through the streets of town, slow enough so that they could drink up the sights. It was a typical Irish town with cute little houses and farm animals and greenery everywhere. It was humming with life. But they kept on walking towards a forest, much different and more fairytale-like than the one back home where Scotland's wedding was.

Ireland brought the three men to a large tree and stopped at its trunk.

"What is this?" Austria asked Ireland.

"It's my home. Hopefully Father is gone. He doesn't easily warm up to newcomers."

She directed them towards the plant and ran a finger down the middle. The bark slid open where her finger had traced and revealed a dark tunnel leading down beneath the earth. Italy hung onto Germany's arm in fear and followed Ireland and Austria into the tree. They walked down a steep, dirt path into darkness, but an unnatural light soon greeted them. When they entered the illumination, the men looked before them and saw a large room with a stone table set in the center. Three tunnels opened up in the back, leading into more darkness, and tree roots covered the walls; a few skeletons hung from the foliage.

"This is where you live?" Germany asked, bewildered.

"Yes, it is. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I'm used to houses and apartments. Do all Irish people live in trees?"

Ireland chuckled. "No. As a matter of fact, very few do. You have to be of a certain bloodline in order to live in a tree like this."

"Where do those tunnels lead?" Italy asked, narrowing his eyes at her after glancing at a skeleton.

"That really depends. They lead to different places at certain times of the day."

"How does that work?" Austria asked.

Ireland hesitated before answering. "It's complicated."

Italy looked around before hearing a low growl come from the pit of Germany's stomach. He then realized that his was making the same noise, except much more like a dying whale than a hungry man. Clearly it was loud, because Ireland looked at the two and smiled.

"I have lunch prepared if you'd like to stay over before we tour my country."

Italy stepped back behind Germany; Germany ignored the brunette and smiled.

"We'd be grateful. Roderich?"

"I'd like to stay for lunch, yes," Austria answered.

Ireland smiled and motioned for them to follow her, leading them down the middle tunnel. They followed the torch lit channel until they came to another room, this one with a dining table at its center, scattered with gold platters and bowls of food, soups, and other appetizers and sides. There were twelve seats, each with its own place set.

"Seems a bit overdone for four people, don't you think?" Austria asked.

"I think father may be expecting company. But don't worry. I can always replace what we eat." She gestured to the seats and the three sat down, Germany sitting between Austria and Italy. Ireland chose to sit next to Austria, knowing that sitting next to the Italian may not be such a grand idea.

The four countries ate and chatted for several hours, talking mostly about the war and the Allied Powers.

"So, these Allied Powers, who are they?" Ireland inquired.

"A bunch of idiotic countries, if you ask me," Germany replied.

Austria shot a look over to the blond. "You shouldn't underestimate their strength. You know exactly what happened the last time we found ourselves in this mess."

"Yes, but _who_ are they?"

Germany thought for a moment before answering. "America, Britain, France, China, Russia, and Canada."

"That's an...interesting group," Ireland pondered. "Why the war, though?"

"It's my boss's fault," Germany said, looking kind of ashamed. Ireland tilted her head and was about to ask what was so bad about his boss, but decided better of it. She was apparently a neutral country, and wished to keep it that way.

But then she heard the door open. It was faint and no one else heard it, but she had very acute senses, and she didn't need her father seeing the people he wanted dead in his home. She put a finger to her lips and rushed them down a tunnel that had magically appeared in the wall.

"Where did-" Italy started before being cut off by Ireland and shoved through the entrance, which closed behind them, sending them into complete darkness.

"Walk forward. I will guide you through the tunnel," Ireland whispered. She put her hands on Italy's back and softly pushed him forward and into Germany, who walked forward into Austria. The brunette walked on until Ireland told him that the path would begin to slope up shortly, and when it did, it would be rather steep, so they would all have to climb. When they reached the slope, it was in fact steep, but not as steep as the tree's entrance, and soon they were at the top, poking their heads out of a hole in the side of the tree trunk. The ground was about 15 feet below, and Austria was afraid to jump, but he didn't have time to decide whether it was safe to go or not, because Germany had already pushed him out of the hole and jumped after him. Italy was next and screamed all the way down into Germany's arms. Ireland was last, and she landed on her feet with ease.

Ireland was silent for some time before smiling and saying, "Let me take you on a tour of Dublin."

* * *

><p>After the tour was dinner at a restaurant overlooking the Irish Sea. It was very nice, and reminded Austria a little bit of France, the way the tables and chairs were set up outside with lights hung on the small fence. The four were busy munching on pork, listening to the sounds of the marketplace and enjoying each other's company and conversations; once again, the talk was mostly of the war.<p>

"We are sure to win, Italy. There's nothing to worry about," Germany was assuring his companion.

"But I'm so weak and vulnerable! Britain is going to attack me every day when we get back home."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd how the Allies haven't followed you here to attack? Ireland is technically a part of the United Kingdom," Ireland said, a small hint of a smirk on her face.

Germany was silent and looked at her in surprise. "Are you saying that you're an Allied Power?"

"No, I'm neutral. I may be next to England, but I myself am my own country. My 'boss' decides if and when we go to war, and whose side we are to take."

"That makes sense, but she has a point. It is rather strange how the Allies haven't at least followed us here," Austria said, forking a slice of meat into his mouth.

"Maybe they have and you just don't know it," Ireland said, a smirk now visible on her pale, freckled face.

Germany was silent once more. "You mean, like spying on us?"

"It's just a thought," she said, leaning back in her chair.

Austria glanced up at Ireland, cutting up another slice of meat. "That's true. They could be spying on us right now."

Everyone was silent while they thought of this possibility. Germany was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"We ought to get back to our hotel."

"Sounds good to me," Austria said before turning to Ireland. "Would you like to join us?"

She smiled and blushed a bit, nodding her reply. Austria stood and held out his hand to her; she took it and rose from her chair, allowing him to lead her away. Germany stood as well and pulled Italy up and into his arms, carrying him off after the others.

* * *

><p>The four finally reached the hotel at midnight and when they got to their rooms, Austria pulled Ireland into his and slammed the door behind her. He pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her and slid her dress off; she let it fall down to her ankles and stepped out of it, running her hands up Austria's shirt. He unzipped his pants and pushed his dick against her stomach, and she immediately dropped to her knees and began to suck on it with an expertise. Austria laughed menacingly as he forced her to stop and stand up, sliding himself into her. She moaned with pleasure and dropped down onto Austria's twitching cock, pushing it farther into her. The brunette laughed again and forced himself in all the way, which caused Ireland to see a flash of white and gasp.<p>

"Was that-"

"Again! Please, Austria!" she commanded. He smiled evilly as he flung her onto the bed and sat on top of her, gyrating in and out of her and hitting her sweet spot. She yelled and begged for more when he hit it, holding onto his shirt tightly and pulling him closer. Austria pressed his lips against the red-head's and opened his mouth to allow her tongue to pass over his. Austria kissed her diligently, getting high off her body and movements. His cock stiffened and he could feel it begin to twitch and throb with want. He was about to release when he suddenly remembered Ireland's father and how she described him. He tried to pull out…

But he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

><p>Italy yelped loudly each time Germany's hips slammed against his own, his hardened cock hitting his prostate every time. It was amazing, Italy thought to himself, and he hoped that this moment with his beloved Ludwig would never end.<p>

"Mein Süss, mein Lieb, wie fühlst du dich?" the German whispered into his lover's ear.

"More, more, more," he repeated between breaths, reaching down to fondle his own erection.

"Ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich," Germany kept whispering as he slowed his movements to more romantic ones, each thrust flowing into the next. He could feel his penis reaching its peak, and Italy yelled with pleasure as Germany's warm cum shot inside his rectum. Italy could feel his own climax coming, but before he could tell Germany, the door opened and Ireland walked in.

"Ireland!" Germany yelled, quickly pulling out of Italy. Italy flopped down onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow.

"It's… it's…" Germany stuttered, but he stopped talking as Ireland closed the door behind her and slowly walked forward. "How did you..." Germany couldn't find the words to ask how she got in, but her naked form silenced him. When she got to the bed, she got on and straddled Italy, who looked up, quite confused. Germany took the hint and slipped two fingers up her ass. She moaned and sat up, pressing her back against Germany's bare chest. He sat her on his lap so that his dick went up into her rear. Ireland leaned forward and grabbed Italy's leg, pulling him towards her. She sat him on her lap and rubbed the tip of his penis, causing pre-cum to spill out. Italy moaned and quickly spun around, shoving his soon-to-explode cock into her vagina as hard and as far as he possibly could. Ireland pushed forward into Italy's chest, allowing Germany to start thrusting his hips back and forth into her. She was now sitting on her knees with both men thrusting into her, Germany on his knees going in from behind and Italy clinging to her chest, pushing into her front.

Ireland moaned loudly as she was fucked in both ends, holding onto Italy's shoulders and arching her back. Germany moved closer to her, pressing his sweating body against hers and wrapping his arms around her, reaching down and grabbing Italy's testicles, rubbing them between his fingers.

Germany decided that he needed a moment alone with Ireland, so he pulled her off Italy and turned her around, sitting her on his own lap and sticking his erected cock into her. She arched her back as the blonde started sucking on her nipples. Ireland reached for Germany's head and forced it up, locking lips with him. He kissed her passionately as her tongue slipped into his mouth; he pushed it back in with his own and ran his fingers through her red hair.

Suddenly, Ireland felt someone stroking her hips; she turned to see who it was, but stopped when she sensed Italy's body against her. He began kissing her neck and chin, and groaned when he felt Germany's hand against his stiff organ.

Germany was still kissing Ireland when the door opened again and someone stepped inside. The trio stopped their fun to see Austria standing in the doorway, naked, sweaty, and expressionless.

"R-R-Roderich…" Germany started.

"Don't bother, Ludwig. Ireland… we need to talk," Austria said.

"Austria, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine," but she stood up anyways, nodded a farewell to Italy, and walked out the door with Austria.

Italy watched the door close and then looked over at Germany.

"GERMANY!" he cried.

"Shut up, Italy. You… have no room to talk. You were… fucking her, too," he said, out of breath.

Italy realized he was right and leaned against the headboard, hugging his knees, watching Germany's muscular chest move each time he inhaled and exhaled. He longed to to kiss that chest, to lick every inch of it, and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a dream of a violent night with the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this!"

Ireland was standing before her father, head hung in shame, as he yelled at her for not doing her job properly.

"You slept with all three of them and didn't get a single bit of information as to why they were here! You're lucky I don't skin you alive!"

"Daddy, I-"

"Enough!" he held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want to hear your excuses. It doesn't matter now, anyways. I have a new task for you."

"Yes, Father?"

"Something of mine has been stolen. I want you to get it back for me, by any means necessary. I don't care who you have to kill, bring me back my property."

"But-"

"No buts. Be gone, child." He waved her away and sat in silence after the door closed behind her. Not too long afterwards, however, the door opened again, and a tall woman with long, brown hair entered the room and stood before him. He looked up into her silver eyes, his own eyes as wide as could be.

"D-D-Dina?" he stammered, surprised.

"My darling, it has been too long."

He stood up and walked over to Dina, taking a delicate hand into his own and kissing it softly.

"My dearest wife, how I have missed you so."

"My daughter. Where is she?"

"She'll soon be back, you see. She's running a quick errand for me." He guided his wife over to his bed, where she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at her and stroked the gold chain that hung from her left ear to her nose.

"All this time, and you still wear it?"

"I never take it off, my love." She leaned forward and brought her lips to her lover's, kissing him and taking in his scent. After all the years she spent away from her beloved husband, he still smelt the same.

* * *

><p>Italy was kneeling on the floor in front of Germany, who was seated in a recliner, leaned over so that he could easily look into his lover's eyes. Italy had a French fry in his mouth and was wiggling his hips. Germany leaned forward a bit more and took the fry into his mouth, biting down on it and kissing Italy at the same time. Italy giggled silently as lips embraced lips and tongues impelled each other. Germany slipped a hand up Italy's shirt and pinched a soft nub, running it in between his fingers. Italy's eyes began to water slightly from the sting, but he ignored it and pushed closer to the blond.<p>

But then they were interrupted by the door flying open and an excited Sealand running in.

"How did you-" Germany started.

"Look, Mr. Ludwig! I found a bag with gold in it!" he bellowed.

"Gold?" Germany asked, looking over Italy's head.

Austria ran into the room and kneeled over, trying to catch his breath.

"I couldn't stop the little brat. He insisted on showing you this stupid bag he found. He says there's gold in it, but you know how children are these days."

"You're joking?" Italy said, uncertainty in his voice.

"No I'm not joking! There's gold in here! See, look," he dropped the bag onto Germany's lap and smiled brightly. Germany took the bag and opened it, gasping when he saw that there was gold in it.

"Erstaunlig!"

Italy took the bag and also gasped. "Incredibile!"

Sealand put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly, looking much like a hero and reminding Germany of America. He scowled as Austria walked up to the child.

"Stop with your smugness. You look like America."

Sealand turned around and tried to punch the man, but he held the boy out at arm's length by his forehead and sneered.

"What makes you so proud, anyways? Are you finally a country? I wonder what you had to do to get approval." Austria's smile got bigger and much more evil.

Sealand swung his arms out in front of him, trying to get at Austria. "That's not funny!"

"Stop it, Roderich. The boy found gold," Germany said.

"You're kidding?" Austria moved his hand and the child fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. He stood up, rubbing his forehead, and gave the brunette a dirty look. Snatching the bag from Germany, he handed it to Austria, who looked inside with his mouth agape.

"See, told ya."

"This is ridiculous! The boy's rich!" Austria said, pushing the bag into the boy's chest.

"No, he's not. He's going to put it back and act as if nothing happened. It probably belongs to someone."

"Yea, me!" Sealand said with a smile.

"No, Peter. Put it back."

"Finders, keepers. Losers, weepers."

"C'mon, Germany. Let the boy keep it. Maybe he'll share!" Italy said hopefully.

"Of course I'll share, Mr. Ludwig."

"You see that, Germany? He'll share. Now are you coming with us to Dublin or what?" Austria mused.

Germany was silent as he looked between the gold and the child. He sighed and stood up, followed by Italy who cheered and ran out the door with the others in tow.

* * *

><p>Ireland was standing outside Germany's hotel room, listening to what they were saying through the wall. She had discreetly followed Austria, taking the stairs when he took the elevator. But she began to freak out when she heard Italy stand up, and panicked when she realized that they were coming her way. When she saw that there was nowhere to hide, she ran down the hallway towards the fire exit and leaned against the wall, making herself as skinny as possible. After she was sure they were gone, she returned to the staircase and bolted down it, sprinted across the lobby, and dived behind a bush, waiting for the four males to exit. She watched as they passed her hiding spot and wandered off towards Dublin; Ireland stood and quietly followed, walking a safe distance behind them.<p>

When they all reached the capital, Sealand stopped and distributed the gold.

"I'll go with Mr. Ludwig-"

The boy was interrupted by Italy. "No, I'm going with Germany. YOU'RE going with Austria."

Before he could protest, Austria grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Arguing is bad manners."

Sealand pouted as he was dragged away from his sweet Germany, unaware that Ireland had taken to following him and his travelling companion.

She stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to go for the gold. The couple turned a corner onto a narrow street, where, surprisingly, there were no witnesses. Ireland took the chance and emerged from the darkness, giving herself away.

"Give me the gold," she said menacingly. Sealand turned around to look at her and, not knowing who she was, shouted, "No way! It's mine!"

She sprang forward, withdrawing her knife and driving it into the child's chest. Blood poured out of the wound and his mouth, and he yelled to Austria before falling forward onto the ground in a heap, dead. Ireland flipped the body over and reached for the bag of gold, but saw that it was nearly empty. She looked up at Austria, who had pressed himself against a wall. Fear covered his face as she stood and turned towards him, and he took off.

When he came out into the crowded marketplace, he looked frantically for Germany and Italy. When he didn't see them, he ran to his right, Ireland close behind and gaining on him. The chase went on past many bystanders and down many cobble paths. Ireland was beginning to grow irritated and switched to full speed, and when it seemed as if all hope was lost, Austria caught sight of Germany and Italy. He raced up to them, screaming their names, and when they turned around, they saw him running towards them, a blood-stained Ireland hot on his tail. Austria threw the bag of gold as hard as he could towards the couple, and Italy ran forward to grab it, but was shoved aside by an excited America, who jumped up, grabbed the bag, and took off without looking back.

"I got it! I got it!" he screamed as he ran towards Britain and France, who were standing on the sidelines, smiling and jumping for joy. Ireland yelled and veered towards the trio, throwing her knife at America's head. Her aim was off slightly, and instead of lodging into the back of America's skull, it whizzed past his face and embedded itself in the bricks of a corner store. America screamed and dropped the bag, tripping over Britain as he kneeled down to retrieve it. Britain looked up and saw Ireland advancing and threw the bag at Russia, who was hiding in the shadows of an alley. He caught it, took one look at Ireland's eyes, two blazing, green fires, and immediately dropped the bag and ran off screaming like a little girl. China was next to make a go for the bag, and he was successful. He was positive that he would be able to beat Ireland, but changed his mind after she had recovered her knife and sliced off his hair. He too dropped the bag and sunk to the ground, crying into his hands.

"What a child." Ireland said. She turned to grab the gold, but stopped short when she saw a short man standing before her, dressed in green with a green hat atop his head and buckles on his shoes.

"Give me back me gold!" he demanded at Britain, who had taken back the bag out from under Ireland's nose.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled back, pulling out a gun and shooting the leprechaun. He squealed in pain and fell to the ground; Ireland ran up to him and knelt over his body.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she pressed a hand to his wound.

Britain stopped dead and stared at Ireland, completely motionless and bewildered. "What-"

But the leprechaun just laughed and stood up as if nothing had happened. He raised a hand to kill Britain, but not before Canada jumped from the shadows and grabbed the bag of gold. The leprechaun laughed as a hole was blown through Canada's torso, sending blood and intestines flying everywhere. The green dwarf ran forward and grabbed his gold, grabbing his daughter's arm firmly and pulling her along with him.

"Come, child. We're going home."

"Wait!" she yelled before running up to Germany and Italy. She grabbed Germany's throat and squeezed it hard, cutting off his airway.

"The child gave you some of the gold. Give it to me now, or your lover dies." She held out her hand and Germany gave her all the gold that Sealand had shared with him. Ireland gave Italy a menacing look, letting go of Germany when the brunette backed away with his hands up, saying he didn't have any gold. Germany fell to the ground, gasping for air, and Italy rushed to his side, putting an arm around his beloved. Ireland took one last look at Austria before running back to her father, who grabbed her arm again and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Austria stared at Germany and Italy in disbelief, then over at Britain. America was at his side, also with an arm around his man, whispering softly into his ear. China was still crying over his hair, and Russia was nowhere to be seen.

He stood up and walked over to Canada's remains and crouched down next to them. He ran a finger down the man's bloodied cheek, tracing his jaw line and running a hand through his golden-brown hair.

"This will haunt us all until the day we die," he said, standing up and facing the others.

"What should we do with him?" asked Britain, sniffling slightly and nodding towards Canada.

"We bury him and hope this changes the way we think about neutral countries" Austria replied, walking over to China and helping him up. He smiled at the Asian, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "it'll grow back."

China wiped his eyes and smiled back, quickly kissing Austria's lips and blushing when he pulled away. Austria, unphased by this action, turned on his heel and walked away from the scene, followed by a small funeral procession carrying Canada's body.


End file.
